1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a washer having oil-bearing holes and more particularly to a washer applied to an end surface of a sleeve bearing, so that the oil-bearing holes may reservoir oil to thereby increase the rotational efficiency of a shaft received in the bearing.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional washer is applied to prevent a fan wheel from contacting with other motor members and an oil-pregnant bearing to thereby reduce abrasion therebetween. Nevertheless, the singular function of the conventional washer is merely capable of preventing the fan wheel from contacting with other motor members. In addition, the conventional washer is rotated by rotation of the fan wheel and thus results in a specific abrasion with an end surface of the oil-pregnant bearing. Consequently, there is a need for a reduction of the abrasion of the bearing.
The inner lubricant of a conventional sleeve bearing may be leaked automatically or forced to leak by a rotating shaft after long-term use. Accordingly, the lubricity of the inside of the bearing is reduced gradually that the bearing results in a relative decrease in the rotational efficiency of a shaft received therein. A specific leakage of the inner lubricant occurs in the ends of the bearing. Consequently, there is a need for an additional member to prevent the bearing from the leakage.
In order to attenuate the lubricant leakage on the end surface of the bearing, it is provided with an oil-circulated manner. To this end, the leakage of the outer lubricant is guided into the inside of the bearing through a guiding groove. However, the leakage of the outer lubricant from the bearing must reservoir on the end surface of the bearing for a while. On the one hand it can avoid the lubricant leakage, and on the other hand it can reduce an abrasion between the washer and the end surface of the bearing. For instance, both of an increase of lubricant layer and a decrease of the total contact area between the washer and the end surface of the bearing is capable of reducing the abrasion.
The present invention intends to provide a washer having oil-bearing holes connecting an outer surface to an inner surface to thereby guide the lubricant leaking from an axial hole of the washer to form a lubricant layer on an end surface of a bearing in such a way to mitigate and overcome the above problem.